


Pool of Roses

by Star_AfterDark (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Death, F/F, Gore, Graphic, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: Nozomi attempts to put her money where her mouth is, but gets stopped because of an everyday task.





	

A hug.

A simple hug.

A show of affection, care, love.

Thrown away like the rubbish you are.

The red, hot fire of her eyes brandishing her anger like a cool sharp knife.

The words that sting like swarms; the shouts and reprimanding that choke your throat and water your eyes.

“Why the hell do you always hug me?” they scream, raw, vicious anger snarling from a low deep place they knew never existed, threatening to collapse the taller girl in on swift breath, “Do you think people like being hugged by someone as  _ disgusting _ and  _ horrible  _ as you, Nozomi?”

The mask shoddily hiding everything; the one of jovial laughs and warm smiles successfully hides the tears welling up and the ugly, disgusting moans of rejection you nearly escaping, replaced by a solemn ‘I’m sorry’ and a quick exit of the room

It’s all so heavy.

The shattered heart.

The feel of ‘something’ welling up with every breath.

What feels like… petals, in the back of throats.

The petite letter burning a hole in a dress pocket

Those little scribbles, the red gel pen spelling out her name that you love so much.

Feet gallop across the bathroom to the stalls, in vain hopes of enough tears falling to quench a broken mind’s appetite to sate it for the rest of the school day. 

But instead of soul-draining, life-consuming tears.

 

The heart decides otherwise.

Blood slowly drips from the exasperated maw, agape in horror by the pure absurdity of it all.

Then they come.

Only one or two start, nothing crazier than what’s already happened.

The red rose petals flutter to the floor, camouflaging the copious amount of blood pooling around the stall.

And as if anything could get worse, the most beautiful of all flowers begin to bloom in the worst of places.

Thorn-studded stems tear and shred up the throat, while flowers bloom, thriving in pools of scarlet blood.

Flower after dazzlingly ironic flower fall to the floor upon the human made pool, a crimson art piece, literally created from the heart.

 

Please. 

It’s all over; it's finally time to be free of all of this pain.

In a sick, horrible twist of fate, hands reach down to cloth, pulling the unneeded letter from its prison, before poising itself to its new destination.

Blood-curdling screams and rips fill the washroom, fortunately unheard by passerby as muscles and ligaments of what was once an innocent girl’s mouth are instead filled with now-stained paper.

To literally put her money where her mouth used to be, and take action of her decisions.

And as the world goes blissfully, beautifully white, one last horrendous shade of red appears, as a bouquet begins to force and break through everything to reach it’s final destination.

And just like that, life is happy again. 

No more flowers

No more blood

No more Nico

Only peace

and

quiet.

 

* * *

 

   “Hey Eli, have you seen Nozomi today?” Nico questions, rolling a tomato around her bento, “I haven’t seen her since this morning, that titty monster.”   
  
   "No, I didn’t even see her in the student council room, I thought she was sick at home today,” Eli replied, a bewildered look on her face as she tried to think of where her best friend was, “And you know Nozomi doesn’t like being called that; she’s a lot more sensitive than you think, y’know?”

 

   “Whatever, I don’t give a damn about her,” Nico snapped at her, her brutal comment making Eli wince in shock, “You know I didn't mean that, I would never tell any of you a single bad thing; I couldn’t stand to do something like that.” Nico, finished with her lunch, got up and stretched her arms, thanking herself for a job well done on her food. “Hey, I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back, ok?” Nico called to Eli, who replied with a curt nod. Nico headed over to the washroom she tended to go to, it was out of the way, and smaller, and only a few people frequented the washroom, like Eli and -

 

_ Why was there so much blood? _

_ What the hell happened? _

_ … and roses? _

_ Whose sick idea was this? _

 

   In any other circumstance Nico knew to run and find a teacher of some sort to help her and fix this situation. But something, somewhere,  _ called  _ her to look inside. But she really shouldn’t have. When she looked inside, she cried out and nearly passed out in pure horror.

   What was once her best friend was now reduced to a mangled, bloody mess. Her arms were poised, upwards, almost like reaching into her mouth, her skirt forming a small pool of blood covered in petals, which also littered the floor beneath her. And as fate seemed to screw her today, it only continued to get worse. Her mouth, which seemed to be ripped off by some unholy amount of force, was held there by roses. Dozens of roses, stem and all, forming a sickening, melancholic bouquet of dazzlingly red roses. Nico shook and shivered with all her might to not throw up or whatever horrible thing would happen after witnessing this travesty, and held it in as she took in what happened to someone this close to her. After a few second, her focus was broken as she looked up to see the limp, lifeless body quiver, as some… thing attempted to wrench itself out of Nozomi’s corpse.

 

And all that fell out was a small, bloody envelope.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
  
_ My best friend Nico, _

 

_    Thank you for being one of the best parts of my life, along with Elicchi. Every day I spend with you two is greater than anything I could ask for, and I wouldn’t trade anything for it. I know that I tease you and play around with you especially, but it's to show my genuine care for you, only friends this close can do things like that. But in actuality, I really just wanted to ask you something, something that I was hoping to ask you from the first day that we became friends. _

 

_ Nico, the biggest and brightest smile in my life, _

_ The one who brought me and everyone else together, _

_ Is the one I love more than anything. _

_ And I was hoping that you would share those feeling back. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Nozomi _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I’m so, so sorry. If you genuinely were uncomfortable reading this, message me and tell me; I really didn’t want to make you feel gross. If you enjoyed it, or any amount of words I create, send feedback, please!


End file.
